


180 Shift

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Nightclub, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Navy meets a cute girl at the club and decides to flirt with her. She’s pretty shy at first, not really opening up that much. But a few too many drinks quickly changes that.





	180 Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Technical difficulties so this ended up being posted after midnight... I’m not having good luck with this
> 
> By the way this takes places in the 80s but there’s no homophobia here because I’m bi and I said so

”So, you come here often?”

Aqua turned around, the bright flashing lights, loud music, and the smell of hairspray all mixing together in the background of the nightclub she had decided to visit tonight. In front of her was a girl around the same age as her, no clue where she had come from.

She had brown skin, a dark brown afro, and was sporting a red crop top with black short shorts. To make her even more extra, she wore dark red tights and black heels. It was all so extravagant compared to Aqua’s plain blue dress and black flats. She never really did follow the latest fashion trends.

”No, this is my first time.” she told her, a bit overwhelmed. Aqua had never really cared much for nightclubs, but decided to give it a try. ”What about you?

”Nah, I’m here like twice a month.”

”Oh...”

”You’re really cute.” the girl said. ”How about I buy you a drink or two?”

Aqua blushed. She didn’t know what to think of this girl who approached her, but she seemed friendly, so she accepted her request. ”Sure.”

They walked over to the bar and sat down next to each other. Aqua made sure her posture was straight and proper, which prompted the girl to giggle.

”You don’t need to be so formal here.” She commented. ”But that’s kinda adorable.”

”I can’t help the way I was raised.” she stated proudly. Normally it could come across as slightly snobby, but this girl’s properness seemed amusing.

”I understand.” the girl replied. ”So what’s your name, dollface?”

”Aqua Marie.” she told her. ”And yours?”

”Navy. But you can call me... anytime.”

Aqua blushed again. ”Oh, you’re too much.” she joked.

”You’re too pretty.” Navy countered.

The bartender arrived and asked them what they would like. Navy asked for wine while Aqua ordered a blue fruity drink.

”You like the classy stuff, don’t you?”

”Isn’t red wine classy?”

”I guess.” she said. Something about the way the lights danced around her brown eyes got Aqua’s attention. ”Are you from around here?”

”Me?” she responded. “I lived here a while.”

”Well I’ve never seen you around.”

”I’m not normally a nightclub person.” she revealed, blushing at the sight of two people with big hair on the dance floor moving rather provocatively with each other to the beat of a techno song. ”I’m new to this sort of... activity.” 

”I figured.”

”Is that bad?”

”Of course not...” she took her hand and kissed it. ”Your look is pretty beautiful.”

Aqua blushed even harder. Damn, she was good. Not that she would admit that, though.

There was something about Navy that set her apart from the rest of the nightclub. The noise that irritated Aqua seemed to no longer bother her. It was a nice sort of feeling, but she couldn’t find a way to show it. Straightening her dress, she adjusted herself once more. 

”Th-thank you.” she looked away shyly.

The bartender came back with their drinks. They both thanked him and clinked their glasses together. Navy winked at her again and Aqua smiled, feeling a bit more welcome.

* * *

They talked for a while, ordering more drinks that Navy happily agreed to pay for and getting to know each other more. The loud music became muted white noise compared to their conversation. With each drink, Aqua felt more comfortable opening up. Navy even showed her how to trick the bartender into giving free drinks.

However, it wasn’t too long when it became clear that she had too much. Navy, who was a bit better at holding her liquor, seemed to notice this as well.

It was funny at first. Aqua seemed to act so different. When sober, she kept her emotions mostly to herself. But here she seemed to be speaking her mind.

”I sweah... al’ this political crap got me so bloody annoyed.... who does this Reagan arsehole think ’e is anaway... not like the bitch back in England is any bettah...” Aqua slurred, her accent a bit thicker(and more playful) than usual. ”I oughta play a real mean trick on ’im. That’ll showem!” she then giggled loudly, her high pitched voice echoing in Navy’s ears. Which she had to admit, was a gorgeous laugh.

”I think you need to rest now, Aqua.” Navy told her.

”Whaddya mean?” she asked.

Navy took her hand and led her off the bar stool. “It’s time to go.”

”Come on, dahling...” she continued. ”I don’ wanna stop seeing your face.”

”I’m just going to take you home, kay?”

”You can do a lot more than that if you want...” she winked. Navy blushed a little.

“Oh... oh?” she wasn’t sure what to make of what Aqua just said.

“Take me to my room... pin me to the bed... make me yours~” she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Navy realized what she wanted. She knew it all too well as someone who was pretty experienced in the matter herself. It was quite entertaining to see such a prim and proper girl act like this. The tables have turned, now she was the one being all flirty with her.

Aqua was pretty and she wouldn’t mind sleeping with her. She would love that, actually. But she was drunk, so her mind was too clouded for her to know what she was doing. Navy knew it was not the right time.

”If you rest first then maybe. You’re way took drunk to even think.” the red clad girl replied, moving Aqua’s arms away from her waist. ”Now where do you live?”

* * *

The walk back to Aqua’s apartment took a while thanks to the alcohol messing with her motor skills. Thankfully it didn’t mess with her sense of direction, and Navy was there to guide her into staying up and on the side walk. There was plenty of stumbling involved, along with incoherent monologues about become a villainess who tricked people into doing her bidding.

Upon getting to the apartment and opening the door(good thing lockpicking was a specialty of hers), Navy carried Aqua bridal style into the living room.

”Ooh.” Aqua murmured as Navy placed her onto the couch.

”Now you stay there and get some rest.” she requested.

”You’re not gonna leave, are you? The fun’s just getting stahted...” she took Navy’s hand and looked at into her eyes. ”Sure I’m prim and proper, but for you I can be bad as I want~” She giggled a bit evilly this time.

Something about that got Navy a bit flustered. Holy hell, that was kinda hot. Who knew she had that in her. But it was time to focus on the situation at hand. She let go of Aqua’s hand and placed it on her shoulder. ”Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Why don’t you come closer, though?” Aqua pouted. “I can’t think straight, you really got me good. Lockpicked your way into my heart. You’re so pretty... I just want you take me and... and... fffff-“

“How about we continue this conversation when we’re both aware of ourselves, hm?” Unsure of what to do in this situation, Navy walked over to the television set, tuning into a static station in hopes that it would help Aqua fall asleep.

For now, she just waited.

* * *

 

It took a while, but soon, Aqua fell asleep.

Making sure she was surely asleep, Navy picked her up again, quietly leaving the living room and trying to find what could most likely be Aqua’s bedroom. Once she found it, she placed Aqua down onto her bed and put the covers over her.

She looked peaceful sleeping despite the fact that her short blue hair was a complete mess at this point.

Navy figured she’d stay the night just in case, so she went to sleep on the couch. It wasn’t like she had anywhere to be, so she was content with staying at a random stranger’s house. If anything, she would get to see that cute girl again.

* * *

Aqua woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She immediately regretting drinking last night. The first thing she noticed was that she was in her own bedroom. Not only that, but she felt like a hot mess. What even happened... Oh wait. That girl! The pretty girl... Navy! Where was she?

Suddenly, Navy walked in to see Aqua awake. Speak of the devil. “Oh, hey! You’re awake.” She sat down on the bed in front of her. ”Good morning.”

”Uuuggghhhh.” Aqua groaned, placing a hand on her head. “What happened?”

”You got really drunk, so I took you home.” she told her.

“How drunk was I?”

“You were flirting with me.”

“I flirted with you?” Aqua was a bit surprised at the fact. Was she really that wasted.

“Yeah, it was pretty wild.” she added, laying back, her eyes towards the ceiling, still blushing at what she had heard from her last night.

“Well, to be honest, I do geniunely think you’re attractive.” she admitted.

”Oh really?”

”Yeah...” Aqua replied sheepishly. ”What did I say?”

“Well...” Navy explained. “How do I put this...

“Go on...”

“You wanted me to have sex with you.”

Aqua went silent. “Did... did we...?”

“No, I just took you home to rest.” 

“Oh...” she trailed off. Her voice went quiet. Now she was completely embarassed. The fact that she would just.. but then again... did that really sound all that bad? “Canwethough?”

“Oh? You really want to?” Navy asked, a bit smugly.

“W-well... if you want to...” Aqua replied. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “At this point, there’s no use in hiding the fact that I like you, since you already know.”

”Well, I’m definitely down for it if you want.” she accepted. ”But maybe we should wait until later tonight.”

”Yeah, I’ve still got a headache. And I’m a mess.”

”I can come back, how does 9pm sound?”

”Alright. I can call you when I’m ready.” she suggested, getting up from the bed, still a bit hungover but already getting used to it. ”We can exchange phone numbers.” 

”Sure! But I have to warn you, one of my sisters might pick up.”

”I’ll ask for you.” Aqua noted, writing her number down on a piece of paper. ”Here you go.”

”Thanks.” Navy handed out another piece of paper.

”That was fast.”

”I already had it on me.” she said. ”Just in case I happen to meet a cutie.”

”Aren’t you a little charmer.” she teased. ”Well I can do you one better.” she quickly kissed Navy on the cheek.

She giggled. ”You may have gotten me this time, but just wait til tonight... I’ll have you moaning my name and whimpering at the sound of my voice.”

”And I’ll have you begging to hear more...”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I regret nothing


End file.
